Por Besarte
by La Dama del Tiempo
Summary: Un Songfic, un deseo compartido que ninguno de los dos se ha atrevido a realizar y que finalmente saldra a luz gracias a... averiguenlo leyendo


**Por Besarte**

_Y no me has dado tiempo _

_De disimularte _

_Te quiero amar _

_Que por un beso puedo _

_Conquistar el cielo _

_Y dejar mi vida atrás._

-Esa será la jugada perfecta, los de Slytherin no sabrán que fue lo que les quito la quaffle.- decía Ron emocionado, mientras Harry solo asentía. Ninguno de los dos chicos se había dado cuenta de que Hermione desde hacía más de una hora, había dejado su lectura y veía con ensimismamiento a Harry.

-¿Tú que opinas, Hermione?.- preguntó Harry ignorando a Ron, él cual estaba fascinado viendo su nueva jugada.

Pero Hermione no contestó, ni siquiera había escuchado su pregunta.

-¿Hermione?.- preguntó Harry girándose hacia ella, realmente lucía distinta, su cabello antes enmarañado, ahora era hermoso, manejable, sedoso y con un brillo espectacular, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y sus labios rosas tenía tantas ganas de probar esos labios rosas, se recriminó mentalmente, ella era su amiga y nada más.

_Quiero pertenecerte _

_Ser algo en tu vida _

_Que me puedas amar_

Hermione notó que Harry la llamaba y finalmente salió de su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta que Harry la miraba de una forma que nunca antes la había mirado.

-¿Qué me decías, Harry?.- preguntó Hermione sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-Te preguntaba sobre la jugada de Ron¿Qué opinas?.- preguntó Harry.

-Honestamente, no soy buena en el Quidditch, así que no te puedo dar mi opinión.- se justificó Hermione, ya que en realidad ni siquiera había escuchado a Ron.

Deseaba tanto ser algo en la vida de Harry, que él la pudiera amar, pero eso solo sucedía en sus sueños.

_Con un abrazo fuerte _

_Hacerte una poesía _

_Renunciar a lo demás_

Harry recordó como hacía apenas dos meses Hermione y él habían derrotado a Voldemort, según le había confesado Dumbledore, la forma en la ellos vencieron al innombrable, había sido por su amor.

Después de que Voldemort murió, Hermione había estado todo el tiempo pendiente de él, abrazándolo, confortándolo, escuchándolo, animándolo, se perdía en sus brazos, perdía el miedo, renunciaría a todo por estar siempre en sus brazos.

_En cada frase oculta _

_De lo que tú digas _

_En un beso hablará _

_Ya no me queda duda _

_Solo ven y escucha _

_Decidamos comenzar._

-Hola, aquí planeta Tierra llamando a Harry Potter.- decía Ron

-¿Qué? Disculpa Ron¿Qué decías?.- preguntó Harry apartando su vista de Hermione, ésta ultima levantó la vista de su libro y los miró.

-Olvídalo, Harry.- contestó Ron riendo.- Los veo mañana, Buenas noches.- se despidió Ron subiendo por las escaleras mientras continuaba riendo.

Harry se giró y notó que ya no quedaba nadie en la Sala Común, a excepción de Hermione y él.

_Por besarte _

_Mi vida cambiaría en un segundo _

_Tú... _

_Serías mi equilibrio, mi destino_

Harry miró a Hermione, ella no le quitaba la vista de encima, mientras él hacia lo mismo con ella, le miró los labios, esos labios que tanto deseaba probar, esos labios que le robaban el sueño¿Por qué no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos?. Siendo que ya no corría peligro, ya que Voldemort había sido destruido.

Daría todo por besarla, aunque solo fuera una vez, estaba seguro de en un solo segundo su vida cambiaría, ella siempre había sido y continuaría siendo su equilibrio en ese destino que le deparaba.

_Bésame _

_Solo así podré tenerte _

_Eternamente en mi mente_

Bésame, decía Hermione mentalmente, quería besar a Harry, que él la besara, sabía que si eso sucedía ese recuerdo viviría por siempre en su mente.

Hermione bajó la mirada, era claro que Harry seguía viéndola como su mejor amiga, él nunca la vería como a una mujer.

_Un solo intento basta en este momento _

_Para poder saber _

_Si aun nos queda tiempo _

_Para estar en medio _

_De lo que va a suceder_

¿Y si lo intentaba? Si intentaba declarársele a Hermione¿Por qué no le podía decir lo que él sentía¿Y si ella lo rechazaba¿Y si su amistad se iba por la borda¿Y si ella lo correspondía, demasiados " Y si..." inundaban en su cabeza.

-Hasta mañana, Harry. ¡Dulces sueños!.- dijo Hermione sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-¡Dulces sueños, Hermione!.- Contestó Harry.

_Conmigo no hay peligro _

_Ven te necesito _

_La distancia no es Motivo del olvido _

_Aquí estoy yo contigo _

_Y para siempre yo estaré_

Harry subió a su habitación, estaba solo, ya que Ron se había reunido en la Sala de Menesteres con los demás chicos de las otras casas para hacerle una broma a los de Slytherin.

Se puso el pijama, cerró las cortinas y se acostó en su cama, para después quedarse profundamente dormido.

Mientras tanto Hermione se acababa de acostar, no podía dormir, no tenía sueño, al parecer las noches de insomnio habían vuelto, miró su reloj, 10 minutos para las doce de las noche, resignada a que no podría conciliar el sueño, se levantó, tomó un libro que tenía en la mesita de noche, lo abrió y comenzó a leer el primer párrafo.

-NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.- gritó alguien, era una voz de hombre.

Hermione asustada, dejó caer el libro contra el suelo, no se molestó en levantarlo, solo salió corriendo en busca de la persona que acababa de gritar.

Sabía perfectamente quien había sido, llegó al dormitorio de los hombres, y abrió la puerta, se acercó a la cama de Harry, tenía las cortinas corridas, y él estaba sentado en la cama, miraba el suelo y se sostenía la cabeza.

-Harry.- le llamó ella con dulzura, pero él no se movió.

-Harry.- volvió a llamarlo, pero seguía sin contestar.

Se sentó junto a él y lo tomó de las manos, logrando que finalmente él volteara a verla.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, lo prometo.- dijo Hermione ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa.

Él no contestó, solo la abrazó y comenzó a sollozar en su pecho.

-Tranquilo, Harry. Fue solo una pesadilla, no fue real.- decía Hermione acariciándole la espalda y abrazándolo más contra su pecho.

Hermione sintió como Harry poco a poco se tranquilizaba, ya no sollozaba como hacía unos minutos.

¿Por qué me siento tan protegido en sus brazos¿Por qué? Se preguntaba mentalmente Harry. ¿Qué es lo que tenía Hermione que lo tranquilizaba al instante?.

Él sabía perfectamente que en sus brazos no había nada de que temer, no había peligro cuando ella lo abrazaba.

No importaba que tan lejos estuviera de Hermione, con solo recordar el calor de sus abrazos, él se sentía a salvo. La necesitaba tanto, siempre la había necesitado, y no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que ella cayó realmente herida en la batalla contra Voldemort, sin embargó lo extraño era que ella no cayó durante la batalla, cayó al suelo después de haber derrotado a Voldemort con la ayuda de Harry. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba, inconscientemente siempre la había necesitado, aun no lograba entender como era que no se había dado cuenta antes. Siempre que él la necesitaba, ella siempre estaba a su lado.

_Por besarte _

_Mi vida cambiaría en un segundo _

_Tú... _

_Serías mi equilibrio, mi destino _

_Bésame _

_Solo así podré tenerte _

_Eternamente en mi mente_

Levantó el rostro y vio como Hermione le sonreía, esa sonrisa era distinta a las que les daba a los demás, él sabía perfectamente que esa clase de sonrisas únicamente se las regalaba a él, ningún otro chico podría disfrutar de alguna de esas sonrisas, porque eran solo para él.

-Por besarte, Harry; ¿Qué no daría yo por besarte?.- se preguntaba Hermione mentalmente al ver los dulces labios de su amado incitándola a probarlos, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, pero se resistía tenía miedo de acabar con esa gran amistad que ambos compartían.

_Por besarte _

_Mi vida cambiaría en un segundo _

_Tú... _

_Serías mi equilibrio, mi destino _

_Bésame _

_Solo así podré tenerte _

_Eternamente en mi mente_.

¿Por qué había ocasiones en que sentía que Hermione lo quería de otra forma, que ella lo quería como algo más que su mejor amigo, se preguntaba Harry, tal y como hacia unos instantes, Harry casi podría jurar que ella tenía grandes deseos de besarlo. Entonces¿porque él no se atrevía a besarla?

Poco a poco se acercó su rostro hacia el de Hermione, notó que Hermione lo veía sorprendida, pero con un brillo en su mirada que nunca antes había visto.

_Por besarte _

_Mi vida cambiaría en un segundo _

_Tú... _

_Serías mi equilibrio, mi destino. _

_Bésame _

_Solo así podré tenerte _

_Eternamente en mi mente_

Ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo que sucedía, ya que ambos por más que lo intentaban no podían controlar ese gran deseo que sentían por besarse.

_Por besarte..._

Se olvidaron de frenar aquel hermoso impulso que tenían por besarse.

_Por besarte..._

Estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia, sus rostros se acercaban con suavidad, sus miradas tenían un brillo que significaba felicidad y lo más importante Amor.

_Por besarte..._

Harry podía sentir el aliento de Hermione cada vez estaban más cerca de lograr realizar su mayor deseo.

_Besarte..._

Solo un par de milímetros más y sus labios estarían unidos.

_Besarte y yo..._

Sus labios se unieron en un dulce y tierno beso, probando el Amor que sentían el uno por el otro y que por miedo a perder esa amistad, se resistían a llevarlo a cabo. Harry la acercó más hacia él y la abrazó mientras continuaba besándola, mientras ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado dedicándose cien porciento a disfrutar de aquel beso que les llenó aquel vacío que ambos sentían.

-Te Amo.- dijeron al mismo tiempo, al separarse, ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse con aquel Amor que por tanto tiempo habían ocultado y que ahora salía del silencio para ser descubierto. Ya no habría más pesadillas, ya no habría más soledad, solo ese amor que nunca terminará.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció la historia? Espero que les haya gustado y si fue así se aceptan con una enorme sonrisa, los reviews, solo presionen el botón de "Go". 

Esta historia la tengo desde el año pasado, solo que hasta ahora la he podido publicar espero que les haya gustado.

Antes de que lo olvide, la canción se llama "Por Besarte" y la canta el dueto "LU".

Chao.

La Dama del Tiempo


End file.
